The present invention is generally related to radio transceivers and more particularly related to an improved portable radio transceiver housing structurally supported by a battery.
In the prior art, batteries for portable radio transceivers were typically designed to be an appendage to or to be inserted into and removed from a receptacle in the portable transceiver housing. For example, the battery was often an appendage to a side of the portable radio transceiver housing (see U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,873). However, none of the prior art portable radio transceivers took advantage of the heat sinking, electrical shielding and structural characteristics of batteries.